


hasta la vista, baby

by cvtedin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, First Meetings, Fluff, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shy Lee Taeyong, Strangers to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, alternative universe, soulmate tingz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtedin/pseuds/cvtedin
Summary: You’d never think a cat could lead you to the love of your life.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	hasta la vista, baby

7am, Taeyong was jogging around the neighborhood at 7am just because his cat ran out of the house. Him, being a worried owner, had been trailing behind her for over five minutes. He just wanted to prevent her from getting into any trouble and to make sure she’d get home safely.

As Taeyong leaned his elbows on his knees, trying to catch his breath, his cat decided to be a little brat and made a turn towards the nearby house. She leapt onto a large cardboard box, and before Taeyong could even process what was going on, she’d dove through the window which was above the box.

“Wakuwaku!” he called out. Numerous presumptions were clouding his mind as he raced towards the house. Had she already scampered off to another room — or had she encountered someone?

Once Taeyong reached the house, he peered through the window. Right off the bat, he noticed how minimalistic the room looked. There were a few pictures on the white wall across from him, as well as a grey desk. While he leaned further in and scanned to the left of the room, he finally caught sight of wakuwaku. A moment of relief washed over him, but it immediately shifted to a state of shock. He realized Wakuwaku was perched upon a man’s chest.

The man's eyes were closed so Taeyong assumed he was sleeping. He wasn’t able to see the man as clearly, but nevertheless, became deeply entranced. Every curvature of his face seemed so gentle yet sharp. His lips caught Taeyong’s attention the most; they were uniquely shaped and seemed so incredibly soft.

Taeyong snapped back to reality when Wakuwaku suddenly meowed. Right, he had to get his cat out of this devastatingly handsome man’s house. So he began beckoning the cat in multiple ways. Of course, Wakuwaku didn’t budge, but went so far as to lay down instead.

It irked Taeyong, and he began questioning what else could be done. Other than sneaking into the house, Taeyong found that waking up the man would be the only logical option.

While propping his arms against the window sill and leaning forward, he called out, “Hello?” rather too quietly for the man to hear. He gave it another shot, this time louder. Yet, the man still remained asleep, causing Taeyong to sigh. He called out for him several more times until his eyes gradually opened.

The man turned his head towards the direction of the sound, squinting at the contrast rays of the morning sun. He soon discovered the human peering through his window. He had such a delicate face and big, doll-like eyes.

“Um, hi sir,” Taeyong breathed out.

“Who are you?“ the man questioned. He noticed a weight on his chest and immediately looked down. The moment he caught sight of the white cat, he practically jumped out of his skin, and shot up. “Holy shit!” He’d quite frankly scared the cat as well, seeing as they scurried up his shelves and onto the dainty being.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. My name is Taeyong and I live in your neighborhood. My cat got into your house through this window,” Taeyong explained, feeling heat spread throughout his chest and up to his face. He was literally burning.

The man had yet to compose himself, but still managed to crack up. “Shit, it’s all good. This is what I get for leaving the window open. I’m Johnny by the way.”

“I’m sorry, Johnny,” Taeyong apologized, again. He couldn’t believe his cat had embarrassed him in such a way.

“Don’t worry about it,” Johnny replied, waving his hand in protest. “I’m actually thrilled that I woke up to the sight of an angel.”

Absolutely taken aback, Taeyong didn't know how to respond. Yes, of course compliments had been delivered to him countless times throughout his life, but in a situation like this? Where he had followed his cat around at 7 am just for her to jump onto an attractive man — who was now openly flirting with him? Nah, his two brain cells couldn’t process it.

He was left with no choice but to flee. He says a quick, “um, I have to go — so sorry again,” in a quavering voice and sprinted off, wanting nothing more than to sink into his cozy bed and bury himself under the pile of blankets.

A faint, “Wait!” echoed in the distance, and a part of him begged to go back, but he didn't want to embarass himself any further. So he continued his way back home, cat still in his arms.

The next morning, Taeyong decided to embrace the warm weather by going for a walk. However, while shutting the door, that sneaky little shit, Wakuwaku, slipped her way past him and scampered off.

“Ah, shit. Here we go again,” Taeyong sighed, burying his face in his hands.

He dreaded the past incident from occurring again. Just the thought of Johnny caused instant flashbacks, leaving him with this unbeatable feeling of humiliation.

Yet, Taeyong reminded himself that he needed to keep an eye on Wakuwaku. He followed her once again, but wanted so badly to sprint up and grab her. He knew better than to chase a cat though. Losing her trust would be the last thing he'd wish for.

Just hearing the birds chirp as the sun lingered against his skin made him feel trapped, and recognizing each house they passed didn't help at all. Directions seemed all too familiar. He’d surely walked through these paths before. It all added up when the navy colored building he so vividly remembered came into view; Johnny’s house.

Wakuwaku began to pick up speed as she neared her destination, causing Taeyong’s instincts to kick in. Sadly, before he could even catch Wakuwaku, she bolted onto the box, and jumped through the same window. Fuck. How could he let this happen again? Some sort of uneasiness in his stomach became increasingly prominent as each second passed by.

Upon reaching the house, his pulse was practically hammering in his ears. But nevertheless, Taeyong peered through the window, knowing exactly what to expect.

But, much to his surprise, Johnny was awake and sitting upright, Wakuwaku laying beside him.

“Uh, hi. I’m so, so sorry again. Did she wake you up? I have no idea how she even remembers where you live! I’m sor—” Taeyong rambled.

“No, no—” Johnny hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was actually hoping for this to happen again. That’s why I left the window open y’know.”

Admittingly, Johnny couldn’t stop thinking about those big, doe, puppy-like eyes. He wanted so badly to see them again — to see Taeyong. He had never remained so attached before. It scared him in a way.

But even so, he burned to fulfill what his heart desired. Once night fell, he left his window open and woke up at around 6:30 am. As each moment passed, he became more and more anxious, questioning if he would ever be able to see the gorgeous man again.

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Johnny sighed and sauntered over to the window. He couldn’t help but notice how well the cream tones of the lilac behind taeyong complimented the man. From how it created an illuminating glow around his skin to how it brought out the pink in his lips — Taeyong was truly the embodiment of an angel.

Taeyong sensed how Johnny was gazing at him. Feeling a blush creep over his cheeks, he immediately looked away. “Um—”

Johnny subsequently broke out of his reverie. “Sorry, sorry.” Being enveloped by Taeyong’s beauty really was inevitable. “I really wanted to see you again, Taeyong. I also wanted to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable yesterday.”

Taeyong stood awestruck, but he eventually felt like a fool for running away. “I’m happy that you wanted to see me again — I wanted to see you too.”

Johnny smiled at the response, he too felt happy that taeyong wanted to see him. A fullness in his heart drove him to ask, “Can I take you out on a date?”

For a moment, Taeyong was surprised, but it soon subsided to a warm feeling that spreaded throughout his chest, and he instantly beamed. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed 😳😳


End file.
